1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to panel assemblies suitable for use as room dividers.
2. Prior Art
Panel assemblies adapted for use as room dividers are well known in the art. Such panel assemblies usually comprise panels having astragals on the end thereof adapted to be connected to supporting columns, such, for example, as are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,605,851; 3,762,116; 3,766,692; 3,809,142; and 3,841,042. The panel assemblies of the patents are all characterized in that the columns are load supporting and are distinctly exposed even when as many as 4 panels are attached to a single column.